


机会主义尝试

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 卢卡斯决定打电话骚扰他的俱乐部队友、国家队队友，同样是他的暗恋对象的格里兹曼。但有一些事情他并没有发现。





	机会主义尝试

**Author's Note:**

> 本来没想带luki玩，准备写写正牌男友科胖，但是昨天晚上睡觉之前翻了一波推和ins，点赞狂魔luki又给格子点赞了一堆，所以那就只能接着欺负他了。
> 
> 平行世界。
> 
> OOC属于我，与真人无关。

 

 

单身狗青年卢卡斯窝在沙发上百无聊赖地按着电视遥控器，翻了一圈也没找到能看的节目，干脆把遥控器丢到了沙发垫子上，刷起了手机。被队医按在家里养伤的日子对于精力旺盛的年轻人实在有些痛苦，天气又丝毫不给面子的沉闷的一直下雨，一周多的时间下来，他几乎觉得自己要发霉了。

时间是晚上11点，对一个西班牙人生活作息来说，是刚吃完晚饭的消遣时间，同样是适合闲聊扯皮的时间。

鉴于法国人卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯从小成长在西班牙，从生活方式上我们暂且把他归为西班牙人。于是，给官方账号点完了赞的年轻人，盯着那个重复播放的沙雕舞蹈看了一会，决定骚扰他的俱乐部队友、国家队队友，好吧同样是他的暗恋对象，格里兹曼。

而他的潜在恋爱对象，同样的生长于西班牙的法国人，如果不出意料现在正应该在克莱枫丹和国家队队友一起唱歌，打牌，或者天知道他们在皮什么，反正不是独自面对无聊的电视频道，想到这里卢卡斯不自觉地叹了口气。想起在国家队和朋友们的一起欢乐气氛，此时此刻对一个被关在家里静养的人格外残忍。

好吧，就算不能单独和他聊天至少还能和队友们打个招呼。卢卡斯这么想着发送视频通话邀请，而迎接他的是一个在黑暗中被手机屏幕映亮的角度诡异的仰拍面孔。他等了好一会，在格里兹曼把手机拿起来举好之后，才确认了接电话的确实是他心心念念的法国人没错，而不是什么的异时空灵异视频。

“luki？”屏幕又开始晃，本来就一片黑的图像糊成了一团，只能听到一阵悉簇的奇怪声音，像是有人在翻动什么东西，连法国人说话的声音也是模模糊糊的。

“……你睡了？这么早？”

“没，”格里兹曼停顿了一下，然后画面亮了起来。这回他总算能看清对面在干什么了，金发的小个子裹着被子靠在床头，探出半个身在够墙壁上的床头灯开关，镜头里只有他的一截身子和头发的打着卷的后脑勺。“在看电影。”

“你一个人看？”

还在扭着按钮调节亮度的人突然发出一声嗤笑：“本来是和Momo还有Kyky一起的，结果他俩看了一半全吓跑了。”

卢卡斯被逗笑了，“不是吧他俩。”

“真的啊，你想想连迪士尼都能吓到他们俩个胆小鬼。女主角打开房门什么都没有，巡查了一圈准备退出去，结果退到门口正好那个鬼就从她背后贴上一张脸来，他们俩就‘啊啊啊——’地冲出去了。”格里兹曼抱着个枕头，挑了挑眉毛反对他的质疑，干脆夸张的模仿了一遍，学着学着自己也忍不住笑倒在了床上。

“还真是小孩啊。”

“你个小屁孩哪来的立场说他们。”法国人的声音因为头埋在枕头里的闷闷的，他又笑了一会，终于停了下来，“所以你找我干嘛。”

他依旧保持着趴在床单上的姿势，小半张脸陷在白色的织物里，手机举得很近，近得能看清一根一根分明的长和他浅蓝色虹膜上的花纹。那双眼睛的浅色总让他的目光看起来带些懵懂的迷茫，而现在他们是带着温暖的笑意的，通过屏幕望着卢卡斯，让他无端地感到心跳加速。

他很少有机会这么机会在这么近的距离观察这个人，即使他们的关系还不错，但这显然已经超越了朋友关系的亲密界线。除了，在他睡着的时候。

在比赛结束后的大巴上，金发的前锋有时会坐在他旁边。而更少的一些机会，精力旺盛得像消耗不完的小个子会陷入睡眠，头因为颠簸的车子靠在他的肩膀上。这时卢卡斯就会有机会近距离欣赏这张面孔，用目光慢慢扫过光洁的额头，纤长的投下一片阴影的睫毛，孩子气般翘着的鼻尖，以及因为呼吸微微张着的两片薄唇。格里兹曼确实长着一张足够帅气的脸，但卢卡斯确信这并不足以构成那个叫嚣着的想法的理由。

他想要吻他。

那存在着另外的理由。

而这个愿望曾经有唯一那一次成为现实——两片颜色浅淡的嘴唇因为亲吻变得红润，干燥的触感也会被湿润取代，他们会随着急促的呼吸微微张合，就像……现在眼前的画面？

卢卡斯终于从众人起哄下的国王游戏惩罚的记忆里回过神，那是格里兹曼在说话，带点抱怨意味地撇着嘴，“luki？信号不好吗？”

他注意到自己无意识地攥紧了沙发套，用力得指节泛白，他能感到因为那一段回忆血流涌上脸颊，万幸还不至于脸红。他忍不住在心里叹气，所以这算什么，像个初次约会的紧张青少年？

“所以，头一次没有我的国家队感觉怎么样？”一个没什么道理突然就没头没脑地冒了出来，格里兹曼对国家队比他熟悉得多，可是他还是没有忍住这个问题，忍不住想知道他是不是也像自己一样想念着对方。

“你知道这个问题听起来像是我妈妈，不过说实话……”格里兹曼皱着眉毛，做出一副仔细思索的样子，“安静多了。”

卢卡斯翻了个白眼，就知道他不会放过任何一个打趣自己的机会。

格里兹曼得逞地笑了起来，“大家就还是那样，poichi他们几个检查了之后就回去了，然后就是训练啊那些。晚饭的时候弗兰德和普莱亚他们唱了歌，不过效果嘛……”他挑挑眉做了个“你懂的”的表情。

“就你跳的那个舞还好意思说别人。”年轻人也没放过反击的机会。

小个子的前辈皱了皱鼻子痛心疾首：“哎，怎么好好的小孩就长歪了，要不你还是别来了，momo比你可乖多了。”

“逗你的，他们好像在打牌，要不要我去找他们和你打个招呼？”

“算了吧。”卢卡斯调整了一下姿势靠在沙发扶手上，“又不是平时见不到。”

话是这么说，但从入选国家队以来，这是他第一次错过集训，一个人坐在家里听别人谈论自己熟悉的那些人和事，这感觉有点奇怪。尤其是……只能在官方的视频和他的社交软件上看见他和别人亲密的打打闹闹，卢卡斯不太愿意承认，但这让他有点嫉妒。

而且这不是他可以以同样裁剪照片回击的“me and antoine”的情况，他甚至都不在克莱丹枫，这样的认知让年轻的后卫叹了口气。

“所以你是无聊了来找我。”卷发的小个子做出一副了然的表情，在床上滚了半圈把被子卷回身上。“好吧，让我来帮你想想有点什么可以打发时间。”

“恐怖电影？我在看这个还可以，叫什么来着……”

“不了，我可不想也尖叫着逃出家门。”

“之前poichi推荐的那个游戏？”

“打通关了已经。”

“……看出来你是真的很闲了。”格里兹曼又想了想，搬出了自己在追的剧集，“the last kingdom？”

“那我还是等着发霉吧。”

卢卡斯笑着看到对面的人翻了个白眼，他想念这种对话，即使他们分开才没几天，平常俱乐部里的每天形影不离的亲密，让这段突然的间隔变得格外难熬。他受伤后他们也不是没见过，格列兹曼在休息日的时候来过一次，拎了一堆零食和饮料，和他挤在沙发上打了一下午游戏，输掉游戏的卷发小个子张牙舞爪地试图抓他养指责他作弊。有那么一会，他们两个就那么紧紧地靠着，卷在同一张毯子里（因为卢卡斯声称他懒得再拿一条来），体温透过两个人的衣服传递过来，只是3天而已，他已经开始怀念这个了。

他们又闲聊了一会，卷在温暖的被窝里的金发前锋已经开始昏昏欲睡了，眼睛半闭半睁地强撑着，

“不行，睡了睡了，听你讲话太催眠了。”他一边打着哈欠，一边揉掉眼角冒出来的生理性的泪水。

卢卡斯看着他这迷迷糊糊的样子忍不住想笑，他这个样子哪来的勇气管别人叫小孩子，也不知道他比自己多的这几岁长到哪里去了。

可他还是很喜欢，非常非常喜欢。

“安托万，我……”

“什么？”格里兹曼用力眨了眨眼试图保持清醒。

“没什么，后天的比赛加油。”

“当然，连你的份一起努力。晚安，luki。”法国人嘟囔完最后一句，挂掉了电话。

卢卡斯坐在沙发上，看着暗掉的手机屏幕看了一会，微笑了起来。

他不会知道自己有多喜欢他，但总有一天他会说出来的。就想他刚来到国家队的时候，所有人都会开格里兹曼和博格巴是一对的玩笑，但现在大家都会默认他是和他们的小前锋更亲密的一个。

他可是他的俱乐部和国家队双料队友啊，绝对是最有机会的那个。

加油啊，卢卡斯。

END

 

「在打电话？」

「嗯，是luki。小朋友估计是在家呆得太无聊了。」

「lol在家静养是真的很无聊，还好我终于可以回去训练了。接电话吗？」

「我好困……」

「那你睡吧，别再把被子踢了。」

「爱你，kokito」


End file.
